


Those who came Before

by Vagabond



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Finch talks a lot, Gen, M/M, Shipping If You Squint, man feelings, past employees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:52:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vagabond/pseuds/Vagabond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finch opens up about one of the men he employed before he found Reese. </p>
<p>In response to this prompt: The previous man/men Harold hired to save the numbers before hiring John. It'd be nice to explore either Harold's experience or John's reaction about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Those who came Before

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kingcarp (tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=kingcarp+%28tumblr%29).



> Kingcarp on tumblr gave me this prompt. This was my third attempt to fulfill it and was the one that finally stuck. Credit goes to them for giving me such an amazing topic to work with...I hope I did it justice! I may play around with it more in the future. 
> 
> Also, if anyone who reads has something they'd like to see written, I do take requests! Leave a comment or follow me on tumblr (RDlenix.tumblr.com) and inbox me your prompt.

It was a rare occurrence for Reese to follow Finch as of late. They’d been working together for over two years and warranted a certain measure of trust. Finch was more forthcoming with information if Reese had a good reason for needing to know it. However, every six months Finch would disappear for a day and it became bothersome. The first couple of times he let it be and allowed his employer to have a bit of privacy, even though it ate away at him. The third time he followed him partway to where ever it was he was going before he lost the man. The fourth time he liked the whole thing even less because he’d notice days before that Finch was more solemn than usual; sad, even. 

So the fourth time he successfully followed his friend to a house on Long Island. At first Reese suspected it was another one of Finch’s safe houses and he was just taking a day off, but as he watched from his car he saw the other man approach the door and knock. A middle aged woman opened the door and smiled. Finch disappeared into the house and Reese was stuck sitting in the car. 

As he sat he tried to piece together everything he could about whoever lived in the house. It had two stories, probably at least three bedrooms. There was a minivan in the driveway that was much nicer than it looked. From what little he could see of the backyard he concluded that the woman inside had children. There was a rather lavish play set and a few scattered toys which gave it away. His eyes roamed over the house, reading it, trying to understand it. 

By the time Finch stepped out of the house an hour later, Reese had surmised that the mother was a single parent of no less than two children, possibly three. She had money but tried not to be flashy with her possessions. From the surface the family seemed typical, but Reese was still suspicious. After all, Finch rarely dealt with the average and mundane. 

It took him a moment to realize Finch had stopped moving and was staring directly at him. He’d been made and the mission was a bust. Even though he was sure Finch couldn’t see it from that distance, he shrugged at him. Finch walked to his own car and leaned in to the driver’s window and then began walking toward Reese’s car. For a moment Reese entertained the idea of throwing his car into drive and leaving, but he knew better than that. He watched as Finch’s driver left. 

Reese unlocked the door and turned to watch the other man slide into the passenger’s side. 

“What brings you to Long Island, John?” Harold asked as he shut the door and looked over. “There must be something because I can’t imagine that you’d be so obvious about following me out here.” From Finch’s tone, Reese knew he’d definitely been busted. 

“Clearly you know why I’m here. Another former girlfriend, Finch?” Reese immediately regretted the words when he saw hurt flash very quickly across Harold’s face. He had to ignore his impulse to reach out and touch the other man, to apologize for what he’d just said. He forced his hands to remain in his lap. 

“Sorry. That was uncalled for.” He finally admitted. 

“Drive, Mr. Reese. I’ve already sent my driver away.” Finch replied as he put on his seatbelt and turned to look out the window in silence. 

John didn’t even bother to apologize again because he knew the words wouldn’t mean anything more the second time. So he turned on the car, put it in drive, and made his way back to Manhattan. About fifteen minutes into the silent drive, Finch spoke up. 

“Her husband used to work for me, long before you and I began our partnership. There had been a couple of others before him, but he actually worked out. His name was Daniel Gaines. Former Marine who got out in order to be a better husband to his wife and father to his children. He needed work, though, and wasn’t having any luck. I watched him for a while and decided he was worth a try.” Finch was still staring out the window at the city passing by, his lips set in a line. 

“Back then I treated this as if it were a true job. He got paid regularly, medical was covered, and he was my employee, not my partner. He did what I asked him to do and didn’t ask questions. It helped that he was a talented problem solver. He excelled, Mr. Reese. For the first time since I began the project I felt as if we’d finally be able to help people.” He stopped, frowning at the world outside, his eyebrows wrinkling. Reese kept glancing over, waiting for him to continue while feeling altogether uneasy. 

“I used to mandate a cool off period after missions, even if other numbers were coming in. He was required to go to a safe house to let the heat dissipate. We’d just finished taking down a drug cartel, which was really just a byproduct of saving an undercover FBI agent’s life, and he was exhausted and wanted to see his family. I told him to stay at the safe house but eventually, against my better judgment, I told him he could go home to his family. After all, we’d taken down the cartel. Who was left to come after him?” Now Finch’s gaze had dropped to his lap as he idly picked at lint that didn’t exist. 

“Someone t-boned his car and shot him twice in the head. Apparently one of the cartel leader’s sons had gotten out on bail and decided to have his revenge. The only reason the son was able to find him was because he wasn’t at the safe house. I should have insisted but instead I let him go and made his wife a widow. So every six months or so, time permitting, I go and visit. She still doesn’t know exactly what it was he was doing because I told her it was classified, but as her husband’s former employer I give her generous yearly death benefits on his behalf and check in to make sure her and the children are alright.” After laying it all out, Finch fell silent and Reese felt guilty for following the other man in the first place. 

There were a lot of things Reese wanted to say. ‘It wasn’t your fault’ being first on the list, but he knew how useless platitudes were. Finch wouldn’t appreciate them any more than Reese did in a situation like this. Instead he reached over and rested a hand on Harold’s arm. 

“Mr. Reese, the path to what we have now is littered with failures that I prefer not to relive. I know you’re curious, but I’d like to ask that in the future you allow me a chance to come to you instead of you coming after me.” Harold crossed his arm over his body so he could rest his hand on top of John’s. 

“You’ve got it, Harold.” Reese replied softly and squeeze Finch’s arm. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, you know.” 

“I certainly hope not, Mr. Reese.” Finch answered, his tone containing a note of amusement. John considered it a small victory. 

Maybe there had been a lot of failures leading up to what they had, but it just made Reese more determined to make their partnership count. After all, Reese always liked a challenge.


End file.
